


The First Hell

by lady_summoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon theorycraft, FFXIV theorycraft, Gen, Magical Disasters, Movie inspiration, Natural Disasters, Post-Calamity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: In the hours after Bahamut's wrath, Ishgard scrambles to recover from the Elder Primal's attack, while the weather slowly begins to turn...





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> (This also came out of nowhere, but was partly inspired by a documentary I was watching on a Canadian icestorm, and then the movie The Day After Tomorrow. To the best of my knowledge, it's never really explained just -how- Coerthas froze over. While magic was involved, I had the crazy idea of trying to explain the actual meteorological conditions--because I think the current situation for that region is a combination of magic and a weather shift-- and well...this spawned. *gestures*
> 
> I took liberty with where the destruction in Coerthas landed, as we're not really shown a lot in game or have it explained anywhere else [again to the best of my knowledge]. It is confirmed that there were villages that were wiped out that night by the falling debris of Dalamud, so I used a bit of creative license.
> 
> Please indulge me and my crazy theorycrafting.)
> 
> \---------------

               The air in the Knight-Dragoon half of the Congregation was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, Aymeric noted as he hurried through the training halls.  But then again, the same could be said for all Ishgard, considering the previous night’s events. 

                _I wonder how Father and the Church are going to explain that!_   The ‘that’ being Dalamud falling out of the sky, and the massive dragon that had erupted from within.  Like everyone in the city—no, possibly all Eorzea, Aymeric had watched in horror as fire had rained down from the sky and across the landscape.  To the best of his knowledge, and Ishgard technically did have the monopoly on dragon-lore, there was nothing ever written about the moon housing a dragon.  And then what had happened next…

 

                _Aether in the air, so thick that he could taste it.  The spell in the sky, the symbols of the Twelve rising, before that eye-searing explosion…_

             “Captain.”  The use of his title snapped Aymeric out of his reverie.  A nearby dragoon had saluted him.  Aymeric nodded in reply, quickening his steps.  Thankfully the dragoon asked no questions, but Aymeric could feel his eyes, along with those of his comrades, boring into his back.  Armor clinking, he reached Estinien’s door and opened it.  Inside, the Azure Dragoon and First Lance were leaning over a map.

                “We’ve lost contact with at least four units in the Eastern Highlands, one in the Central Highlands, and another two in the Western Highlands.”  Estinien was as always, blunt and straight to the point.  “Another two have reported the villages of Rochefort and Perouges have been completely wiped out by the falling debris.  I don’t suppose the idiots over at the Cathedral or the Tribunal have any idea of what happened?”

                “My sources tell me the Archbishop has been cloistered with his advisors since the events of last night.”  Aymeric said. 

                “So…no idea.”  Estinien countered.

                “Aside from the obvious!”  Heustienne exclaimed.  “A bloody dragon came out of the damn moon!  Menphina’s Hound of all things!  Doesn’t anyone know anything?!”  Estinien straightened, turning away from the desk.

                “If the Lord High Commander sent you, you can tell him we don’t have anything definitive as of yet.”  He said.  “We’ve been up from last night getting a full headcount and only could just now send out the scouts.  He’ll get an update when we start hearing back from them.” 

               “He’ll be pleased you’re five steps ahead of him, and then get angry.”  Aymeric said, a wry grin crossing his face at the mention of the current leader of the Temple Knights. 

                “Yes well, today of all days, he can kiss my arse.”  Estinien growled.  The newly-anointed Azure Dragoon looked haggard, dark circles under his eyes and his hair standing up in tuffs from where he’d run his hands though it in frustration. 

                “How’s the rest of the city?”  Heustienne asked.

                “Crowding the Cathedral, the Vault, and every single shrine all the way down to the Brume.”  Aymeric answered.  His eyes met Estinien’s own.  “You said Rochefort and Perouges are gone?” 

                “Completely.”  Estinien’s voice was grim.  “Two of our missing units were also near Brest.  For all we know, a fireball got them too.”  He exhaled, looking back at the map.  “The only blessing in this mess so far is that there’s no Dravanian activity.  But that could change at any moment.”

                “I think a dragon coming out of the moon counts as Dravanian activity.”  Heustienne said.  When Estinien shot her a glare, she shrugged.  “What?”

                “Have you been able to send scouting parties out?”  Aymeric asked.

                “Two bells ago.  We had to make sure that the more critical parts of the patrol-net were covered.”  Heustienne turned her head, blinking.  Her armor clinked as she walked over to a window, and Estinien continued.

                “Has there been any word from the outside?  The other city-states were fighting the Empire, aye?”

                “The last I heard, it seemed as if they were converging in Thanalan…”

                “…Oi.”  Heustienne said suddenly.  Estinien and Aymeric both paused, looking at her.  “It’s snowing.”

                “…What?”  Aymeric asked.   A frown crossed Estinien’s face, and he strode over to join his second at the window.  Unlatching it, he pushed at the sash.

                “She’s right.  It is snowing.”  He said.  Aymeric joined him, his own eyes widening as he looked outside.  The sky was gray, and small white flakes were drifting gently down toward the ground.

                “It looks like it’s just started.”  Heustienne breathed.  “But…it’s summer.  Why is it snowing in summer?”  Estinien removed a gauntlet, reaching out to let the flakes fall on his hand.  As soon as they hit his skin, they melted into droplets of water.

                “Maybe because of all the aether last night?”  Aymeric suggested.  Estinien rubbed his fingers, smearing the water across his skin.

                “The air feels strange.”  He said.  “Can you sense it too, Heustienne?”  The pink armored dragoon frowned, closing her eyes.

                “…Aye.  It does.”  Opening her eyes, she looked at Estinien.  “Do you want the scouts to report in on the weather also?”

                “Yes.”  Estinien withdrew his hand, shutting the window.  “Aymeric, do you need anything else from us?”  The black-haired elezen shook his head.

                “You’ve told me what I need to report.”  He said, gesturing.  “I’ll come back when I know more.”  Estinien nodded, his eyes flicking back to the window.

                “Heustienne, contact the skywatchers as well.”  He ordered.  “See if they know anything about this.” 

                “Ser.”  Heustienne saluted, turning on a heel and heading the door.  Aymeric watched her leave, then turned his gaze back to the window.  For some reason he could not name, he could feel a sense of foreboding coming over him.  

                "I'll head out as well."  He said.  "I'll contact you by pearl when I learn more."


	2. Boulder Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of dragoons arrive to investigate the pieces of Dalamud that fell upon Boulder Downs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short and sweet chapter. I liked the idea of dragoons being the ones to investigate the actual pieces of Dalamud that landed in Coerthas. I also feel that the Inquisition would be rather keen to get to those areas as well to get them under immediate control of the Church. Once that happened, any chance of finding out the truth would be practically non-existent.
> 
> Vahn Pendragon and Aurick are not mine, they belong to a very good friend, and I thank him for letting me borrow them for ficcy. *bow!*)
> 
> \-----------------------------------

                 A red-armored dragoon crossed his arms.

                “So, we have to hang back because whatever this is could be a danger, but he gets to go in first?”  A finger pointed at another dragoon in forest-green drachen mail, who was standing on the edge of a crater.  One hand was extended aloft.

                “If you want to die from a mysterious moon disease Aurick, feel free to just jump on in.”  They said.  Next to Aurick, another dragoon in cobalt blue pushed up their helm.

                “Aurick has a point, Mathye.”  He said.  “You’re putting yourself in danger.”

                “That’s the point, Vahn.”  Mathye said.  “If I get sick while doing this, I can at least hold it off with my healing aether long enough to get into isolation.  Also, it ensures that you fuckwits don’t fall ill.”  Lowering his hand, Mathye turned to face the group.  “Besides Pissdragon, medic over commander.”  Snickers rose from the small group, and Vahn crossed his arms.

                “Medic over commander until the medic gets his arse kicked into his own infirmary.”  He said with a smirk on his face.  Mathye pushed up his helm with his other hand.

                “Alright!  And it’s safe to come over.”  He looked back down at the crater just below his feet.  “I haven’t been able to pick up on anything that could make us sick.  And this sudden cold’s taken away most of the heat, so no worries about cooking in our armor.”  The snow hadn’t stopped, it was continuing to fall from the clouded sky.

                “Do you have any clues on the weather change?”  Aurick asked, stepping forward.  He pushed up his visor to reveal bright blue eyes and a still-healing scar on his left cheek.

                “Do I look like a fucking Skywat-ooommph!”  A snowball hit Mathye square in the face.  Aurick turned his head in the direction where the missile had come from.

                “Nice shot!”

                “Enough bitching, Bitchip.”  Vahn ordered, clapping his hands to rid them of the snow.  “Everyone spread out.  We don’t have much time before the Inquisition shows up.  You can bet that they’re trying to get control of this situation, and once that happens we won’t have any proper information to work with.”  The dragoons nodded, spreading out to obey their commander’s orders.  Their party had been directed to the area of Boulder Downs, which formally had been an area where glaciers of old had deposited their burdens as they melted.  The events of the night before however, had turned it into a series of impact craters with spikes of dark matter rising into the sky.  In the center of it all were blocky towers of some type of material, lines of light still pulsating on their surfaces.

                “Ground’s been tainted, boss.”  Vahn turned his head towards another dragoon, who had squatted down and scooped up a handful of dirt and snow.  “It smells like something seeped into it, all liquid-like.”

                “These are aether crystals!”  Aurick exclaimed, having approached one of the spikes.  He reached out, running his fingers over the jagged surface.  Then he turned green, pulling his hand back as if he’d burned it.  “Hurggh!”

                “Aurick?”  Vahn exclaimed.

                “I’m fine! I’m fine.  Just…”  Aurick took several steps back.  “Don’t touch those.  My stomach flipped, and I thought I was going to bring up breakfast.”

                “Hurt-aether.”  Mathye said softly.  Aurick looked at him.

                “What?”

                “If you strike something living with enough force, sometimes it will throw off aether crystals.”  Mathye said.  “The other healers I trained with had a nickname for it— ‘hurt aether’.  Or ‘death-aether’, because if you kill something violently enough, it’ll do the same thing.”  His violet eyes scanned the impact crater.

                “All of these spikes…they’re aether from the earth reacting to what crashed into it.”

                “Then what are those?”  Vahn asked, pointing towards the block towers.  Mathye frowned, crossing his arms.  Aurick in the meantime, had recovered from the backlash of touching one of the aether spikes, and was venturing towards the first tower.  Mathye shrugged.

                “Can’t answer that from up here.”  With those words, he started to carefully make his way to the towers, Vahn close behind.  As the other two hyur joined him, Aurick looked up.

                “I recognize these.”  He said.  “The moon exploding—right before it happened, you could see these lines and patterns…”  He gestured at the towers, and Mathye’s eyes widened.

                “Holy shite, you’re right!”  He exclaimed.  Vahn moved to join Aurick, gingerly reaching out to touch the tower’s side.

                “What is this?”  He asked.  “It’s not stone, nor wood.”

                “Some type of metal?”  Aurick pressed his palm against the surface.  “If anything, it looks completely undamaged!”

                “Which should be impossible, considering it dropped from the sky.”  Mathye said, frowning.

                “What about that dragon?”  As the other two dragoons chatted, Vahn moved along the tower’s side.  His soulstone pulsed briefly against his skin, his inner dragon stirring to life.  Vahn glanced about, making sure he was unnoticed before bowing his head.

                "Aesir?"  He whispered.  Maybe his other-self had an idea about what was before them.  The soulstone pulsed again, and Vahn felt something slither against his mind.  There was several moments where he could feel his senses being pulled upon for use, and then...

 _I’m just as clueless as you._   Came an answering whisper in the back of Vahn's mind. _But these…things feel old.  Very old.  And the energy on them…it feels like kin, but then it’s not._

                “The aether…it feels draconic, but then it doesn’t.”  Mathye’s statement mirroring Aesir's declaration made Vahn turn his attention to the other dragoon. 

                “How can it feel like dragon but then not?”  Aurick asked, frowning.  “That makes no sense.”

                “I don’t know, but that’s what I’m sensing.”  Spotting something on the ground, Mathye knelt to pick it up.  “Hello, what’s this?”  Before Vahn could say anything, his linkpearl began to vibrate violently.

 _Vahn?  Vahn!_ Recognizing the voice of one of his co-commanders, Vahn put a hand to his linkpearl.

                “Pendragon.”  He answered.

 _You and your team need to get gone!  Word just came from Ishgard, the Inquisition’s sent out teams to each of the crash sites!_   Vahn’s eyes widened, and he lifted his head.

                “Heads up!”  He bellowed, catching the attention of the other dragoons.  “Nosy parents on the way!”  Profanity filled the air as the other dragoons immediately dropped whatever they were doing and made for open spaces to jump from.  Mathye had enough presence of mind to tuck something under his arm before slamming his helm down and launching into the air.  Aurick followed suit but paused to wait for his partner.

                “Come on!”  He urged.  Vahn spun on a heel, committing the area to as much memory as he could, before slamming his own helm down.

                “The snow should cover our presence by the time they get here.”  And with those words, Vahn launched himself into the air, Aurick on his tail.  Behind them, the now destroyed area of Boulder Downs stood out in stark relief in comparison to the wintery scene around it, looking much like a stain of blood against a white cloth.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the snow continues to fall, a glaring problem comes to light with Coerthas' food supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m going with the idea that when the Calamity happened, it was during the summer, as to better show the disruption that would have begun due to the endless snow. Another possibility for the upheaval in Coerthas could be that perhaps when the event did happen, the area could have been trying to recover from a poor year of harvests and illness [as something that does happen in the industries of farming and animal husbandry.])
> 
> \-------

                “If the snow continues ser, the sheep won’t have anything to eat.”  The rail-thin boy crushed his hat in his hands, not daring to look up at the adults he was addressing.  “The snow hasn’t stopped in the reaches.  We’ll get some feeding areas clear for a few bells but then by the next day they’re all covered up again.”

                “What about the hay stores?”  Artoriel asked, glancing briefly at his father.

                “Just about gone, ser.  And if this weather continues, we won’t have any to harvest.”  Seated in his chair, Edmont Fortemps narrowed his eyes.  He thought for several moments, then raised a hand.

                “I’ll authorize our storehouses to load up some wagons and send supplies.”  He said, gesturing to his steward.  The boy’s head popped up, sheer relief on his face.    “However, it’s just a temporary solution.  Tell the farmers that I need a plan to save both the sheep and the harvest before I can do anything more.”

                “Yes ser!”

                “And before you go, stop by the kitchens and get a meal in you.”  Edmont leaned back as his House steward walked over.

                “Halone bless you, ser!”  Edmont didn’t reply to the benediction, watching as the younger elezen was led out. 

                “…It’s a been a week and this weather still hasn’t broken.”  He said, leaning forward to place his elbows on his desk.

                “We may get requests from the other farms as well.  Do we even have enough in the way of emergency supplies?”  Artoriel asked.

                “No.”  Edmont said.  “This was the year we were rebuilding our stock.  And I can’t call upon our vassals to make up the difference, because they were hit hard as well.”  The year before had seen both a poor harvest and disease rip through Ishgard’s animal husbandry.  “This weather _has_ to break.”

                “Have they found out what’s causing it?” 

                “The events of that night seem to have provoked the elementals here.”  Edmont answered, looking at his oldest son.  Or if he wanted to be technical, second-oldest son.  “They are out of balance-of if you wanted to look at it in Gridanian terms, upset.  That’s the reason for this snow.  Can anything be done to stop it?  I don’t know.”  Artoriel was silent for several moments, watching as his father leaned back in the chair. 

                “Have you heard from the dragoons?”

                “Yes.  Matthiaos said Pendragon and his unit found a piece of the moon-or rather, pieces in Boulder Downs.”  Artoriel gestured.  “The impact was enough to cause the earth itself to throw up towers of aether—and the land itself is tainted with some type of liquid from the…moon pieces.  They also said that they were made from a material none of them had ever seen before.”

                “So, the moon was no moon then.”  Edmont mused. 

                “Matthiaos has also scoured the archives.  There is no record of the dragon that was seen on that night.  But based solely on how it looked physically, he and the other dragoons don’t think it was Dravanian.”  Artoriel continued.  “In fact-” Before he could finish, the door to Edmont’s office nearly flew off it’s hinges.  A House Fortemps guard staggered inside, pulling himself up to salute.

                “My lords!”

                “What’s the meaning of this?”  Edmont demanded, rising.  Artoriel had moved quickly-placing himself between his father and the possible threat.  He held up a hand as more guards appeared at the doorway. 

                “Forgive me my lord, but I bring word from Camp Dragonhead!”  The solider gasped, sucking in a breath.  “The Silver Fuller requests either one of your presences immediately.  Ishgard’s ambassador to Gridana’s there…and you’re going to want to hear what he has to say!”

 

\------------------------------------

 

                For all his gregariousness, the Silver Fuller could be serious when the mood called for it.  It was whispered among the men that Lord Haurchefant was one you never wanted to anger, as his temper could turn as black as the midnight sky and his wrath nigh unsurvivable.   This day saw the silver-haired elezen grim, standing before the fireplace in the outpost’s intercessory.

                “…Has word been sent to my father?”

                “Yes.  Though I don’t know if House Fortemps can send someone before the Church’s people arrive.”  Corentiaux answered.

                “If the Church takes him in first, there’s nothing we can do about it.”  Haurchefant turned, arms behind his back.  “But at least we will know what is going on, and act accordingly.”  The younger elezen nodded.

                “…Halone be good.”  He whispered.  “It’s…I can’t believe it.”

                “I can.”  Haurchefant said gravely.  “It would make sense the devastation would stretch out over Eorzea.”  He crossed his arms.  “Limsa does not affect us indirectly, as they’re too far away.  The Shroud and Thanalan do.” 

                “The snow’s still continuing to fall too.”  Corentiaux continued.  “The farmers already have been petitioning their lords for help.  If it keeps going like this, they’re saying that it’s going to be a total loss for the harvest.”  He paused.  “They…they say that the snow is…was Halone protecting us from what happened that night.”  Haurchefant didn’t reply, turning back to the fireplace. 

                “Have the scouts returned?”      

                “All but one group.  They should be here within a few bells.”  Haurchefant nodded.

                “I’m issuing new orders.”  He turned his head to look at Corentiaux.  “They’re to rest up starting from now-and when the other group comes back.  In the morning, we’re going to split up and go over every inch of the Central Highlands.”  The blond elezen started in surprise.

                “Ser?  But the Temple Knights-”

                “Have their hands full with the villages that were damaged or destroyed when the moon blew apart.”  Haurchefant said.  “There’s something strange about this weather, Cor.  It behooves us as Ishgard’s defenders to go and see what’s going on.  For all we know, the Horde may be using this as an opportunity to launch an attack.”  Corentiaux’s eyes widened.

                “Ser.  I’ll go and notify them now.”  He said, tossing off a quick salute.  Haurchefant nodded, looking back at the fire as the other elezen left.

                “…An ill wind has begun to blow.”  He murmured. 


	4. The Rise of Snowcloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Western and Central Coerthas find themselves sealed off by a nigh-impassable wall of ice...

           “…What do you mean, froze over?!”  The dragoon squire swallowed, resisting the urge to clutch protectively at his messenger-satchel and hold it up in front of him like a shield.  Six pairs of eyes were locked on him, pitiless and unrelenting. 

           “T-t-that’s what was reported i-i-in, sers.”  He stammered.  Shame boiled up inside him at how he sounded, but he couldn’t help himself.   Just his luck that he had to bring letters to the elite unit of House Fortemps dragoons–who were on a patrol string in the Western Highlands.  Or had been.  It was string-switch orn, and the unit had been preparing to return to Ishgard when the squire had arrived on his mail-duty.  Pushing up his helm, Vahn shot a look towards the dragoon who had spoken.

           “Oi.  Ease up on the lad.”  He ordered.  “He’s just the messenger.” 

            “Vahn, are you hearing what he’s saying?!”  The other dragoon spluttered.  “That-that can’t be true!”  Next to him, Aurick had dropped heavily onto a spare seat, eyes wide in shock.  His mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again.

            “…It would make sense on why they couldn’t be raised on the pearl.”  Mathye said softly.  He closed his eyes, murmuring a prayer for the dead.  Vahn looked back at the dragoon-squire.

           “Where did you learn this?”

            “H-h-House Captain Matthiaos, ser.  And before that, the Silver Fuller was the one who found them and what happened out there.  He’d ordered his men to start scouting about, see if something had changed…”  Vahn nodded.

            “Leave the letters here, go on your way.”  He ordered.  The squire shot him a grateful look, scrambling to lay out a packet of envelopes before fleeing.  The cobalt-armored dragoon sighed, looking at his unit. 

            “We can’t do anything for them save to pray that they find joy in Halone’s halls, and leave offerings.”  He said sternly, but not unkindly.  The squire had reported that almost a week past, guards from Camp Dragonhead had made a grim and shocking discovery.  The border between Central and Western Coerthas was now blocked by a malms-high wall of thick ice, and not too far away from it on the Central Highlands side, had been the frozen bodies of a dragoon unit.  It was a given that the Church had suppressed the news…up until today, it seemed. 

            “Vahn…it’s only been a fortnight.”  The black-haired hyuran man looked at his partner.  Aurick had seemingly recovered his wits and was looking back at Vahn.  “It’s only been a fortnight since that…event…and how in the seven hells…?!”

              “I think it’s the elementals.”  Mathye’s admission made five heads turn towards him.  The green-armored dragoon looked…exhausted, lifting a hand to his face. 

              “Mathye?”  Vahn asked, worried. 

               “Not the Shroud’s own.  Ours.  The ones from Albathia’s Spine.”  Mathye said.  “I…I didn’t want to say anything, but ever since we’ve been on this string-I could feel them, and they feel wrong.” 

              “Wrong?”  Aurick repeated.  “Wrong how?”

              “I can’t describe it.”  Mathye said.  “Some…tree-hugging fiend from Gridania might be better able to tell you than I, but they feel wrong.  They’re stirred up.”  Closing his eyes, he rubbed at his face.  “I heard the most godsawful noises when I was on the night watches.”

              “Mathye, why didn’t you say anything?!”  Vahn exclaimed.

               “I’m saying something now, aren’t I?”  Mathye gestured.  “I was going to report it to the First Lance when we got back.”  Turning his head, he looked at a window.  The sun was shining but it barely had any effect, only bringing a slight thaw to the fortnight’s worth of snow and ice that had fallen.  It was too early to tell however, if it would be enough to save the crops.

               “…Could elementals be the reason for the ice on the border?”  Aurick suddenly ventured.

                “It could be heretics.”  One of the other dragoons ventured.

                “No damn heretic is going to freeze their arse off to block the border between Central and Western Coerthas.”  Mathye snapped, violet eyes flicking to Aurick.  “And aye.  Elementals could do such a thing if they’re motivated enough.”  Vahn was silent, brows narrowed in thought.

                “Mathye.  Do you need to report to the Church?”  He asked.

                “I have to, but it was going to happen about a day or so after I spoke to the First Lance.”  Mathye gestured again.  “That is, if they already don’t know, and I suspect they do.”

                “Chances are good that it’s all over the city and towns at this point.”  The final unit member said.  “Matthiaos wouldn’t have told the youngblood if it hadn’t leaked somewhere.  Hells, maybe even one of the Silver Fuller’s men started spreading the news.”  Vahn didn’t reply, his eyes flicking to the window. 

_ <…Maybe it will break.>_ Aesir whispered.  _< Perhaps that was the worst of it, and everything will now return to normal.>_

                “…Maybe.”  Vahn whispered.  But he wasn’t certain, and he knew his dragon could feel it as well.


End file.
